Iris
Iris was an innocent human who just wanted friends, she even wanted to be friends with Ash Ketchum (Which she succeeded). She was also a Pokémon champion. That's a plus I guess? However, she died thanks to freaking Serena. But guess what? She resurrected. History Meeting Ash Iris is a Human who lived in the Cities of the USA being friendly with Ash Ketchum. Though one day, a Volcano struck Iris, causing her to burn. Ash Ketchum found her at night, and he was shocked as all hell, the remains of her being a dead skeleton. Despite being struck by that volcano, Ash Ketchum cried, but Maxwell appeared all the sudden and resurrected her into a skeleton. Ash was scared, but she told her that she's still the same person he knew, just in a different body. Iris started to feel scared and all, since she became a skeleton and needed fire to fuel herself. One day, she decided to literally play with fire (And lava by an extent), and didn't affect her. Sadly, Misty (Who took the form of a devil) was at the same area Iris was at. Misty nearly saw her in her true form (A skeleton), she then shield herself with bones. Misty still took Iris's teases seriously with her bratty attitude. Now in Ash's Gang Ash and his friends worried where Iris was. Then all the sudden, Dimentio captured Ash while Thanos tortured his gang. Speaking of the latter, Thanos quoted "Iris never understood me as a child of mine", and when Iris found out that she was actually a child of Thanos, she was shocked to hell. She then started to get even weirder feelings from Thanos, since their grudges between each other grown larger. If your curious, Ash came to Iris's defense over 89 times so far. Now as a staple in Ash Ketchum's life, she had to keep her true identity of a skeleton a secret due to her friendship with Ash and father-daughter relationship with Thanos. Oh, and Ash broke out of the Dimension Jail due to Shaggy Rogers, who in turn was scared to rescue him even though he was able to anyways. While in Unova (United States), Ash and Iris's friendship started to grow, and eventually Iris became one of his close allies since well, Misty is a living devil, May is a ghost, Dawn is a (dead) robot, Serena, the Siren is his arch-nemesis, and Lillie is a sphinx (Who is a worse threat who spread a plague). He started to trust Iris despite her being a skeleton. Unlike Serena, Iris was still sane and all she did was tease him. Ash Returns to Unova After a while, Ash had to return to Unova after being attacked by Lillie. Iris was shocked to hear that. So, she teleported all the way to Alola. Nowadays, Iris became huge foes with Serena AND Lillie for what they've done to Ash Ketchum. Iris may not know this, but Serena and Lillie are planning on stalking her and that she should get some assistance. Ash and Iris head to the Galar region soon, but they worry that Serena and Lillie might to follow him there. Personality Iris is just a happy-go-lucky human/skeleton who teases Ash (Who teases her back), which they do for fun, and she's kinda like Silhouette except Iris is on the good alignment unlike the former, who is on the neutral alignment. She has a huge hatred for Misty, May, and especially Serena and Lillie. Trivia Stuff *Iris's name is literally a flower, which ironically is opposite to the undead. *Iris swam in lava 101 times. *Despite being killed by Serena, she was resurrected by Maxwell in the request of NaN, who in turn could've resurrected Iris herself, but the former of the two gods (Maxwell) saw Iris die first. *Iris's other friends also consist of the triplets known as Cilan, Chili, and Cress; all of whom are still living. *Iris is the first Pokégirl to debut in an odd-numbered Pokémon generation (Unova, Gen V) on this wiki. *Her eyes is a direct counter of Serena. The latter's is blue while the former's has red. **Serena is based on water while Iris is fire. Category:Good guys Category:Heroes Category:Skeletons Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Pokemon Champions Category:Pokegirls Category:Pokemon Category:Dead guys Category:Undead Category:Female characters Category:Humans